Чуссидо
, the events of «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» take place about five years after the events of «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», which «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» dates to 4 ПБЯ. Therefore, it can be deduced with simple math that the events of The Mandalorian take place around 9 ПБЯ. |место смерти=Неизвестная планета |раса=РодианцыХан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории |пол=Женский |рост= |вес= |цвет волос= |цвет глаз= |цвет лица=Жёлтый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Облачные всадники * Гильдия охотников за головами |учителя= |ученики= }} Чуссидо ( ) — женщина-родианка, который была членом банды Энфис Нест Облачные всадники. В 10 ДБЯ Чуссидо вместе с другими всадниками посетила Планету Саварин, чтобы отнять топливо коаксий у банды Бекетта, работавшей на Багровый рассвет. Нест успешно убедила оппонентов, за исключением самого Бекетта, не возвращать топливо Багровому Рассвету и способствовать в убийстве его лидера, Драйдена Воса. Чуссидо и другие Облачные всадники устроили ловушку, в то время как контрабандист Хан Соло и его спутники отправились на Яхту Воса «Первый свет». Полагая, что Соло принёс ему фальшивое топливо, Вос послал своих наёмников, чтобы захватить Нест и её людей, которые, как он полагал, прятали настоящий коаксий. Чуссидо и другие всадники, устроившие засаду, победили наёмников Багрового рассвета, а Вос в конечном счёте погиб. Затем Соло вернул коаксий Облачным всадникам. После падения Галактической Империи Чуссидо присоединилась к Гильдии охотников за головами и стала частым посетителем кантины в неназванном мире. В конечном счёте она была убита при попытке вернуть ребёнка, который был похищен Мандалорцем. Биография Облачные всадники thumb|left|250px|Чуссидо и Облачные всадники. Чуссидо была родианкой женского пола, которая присоединилась к повстанческой группе Энфис Нест Облачные всадники после того, как её родной мир подвергся нападению Пяти синдикатов. В 10 ДБЯ Нест возглавила небольшую группу всадников, пытаясь похитить партию топлива коаксий у Галактической Империи на планете Вандор. Тем не менее их планы были сорваны командой преступников во главе с Тобиасом Бекеттом и его бандой, который были связаны с синдикатом Багровый рассвет и также пытались заполучить груз. В ходе стычки топливо было уничтожено. Решив во что бы то ни стало заполучить коаксий для использования против Империи, Нест следила за выжившими членами экипажа Бекетта и узнала, что они украли необработанный коаксий из шахты на планете Кессель, после чего направились на Саварин для переработки топлива. Нест, Чуссидо и остальные Облачные всадники отправились на Саварин, чтобы попытаться похитить топливо. Стычка на Саварине thumb|right|250px|Облачные всадники показывают лица на Саварине. Как только начался процесс очистки, Чуссидо вместе с Нест и остальными прибыла в деревню, где находились их оппоненты. Изначально всадники держали свои бластеры направленными на преступников, но после того, как Нест сняла свой шлем, две группы двинулись в местный бар, чтобы поговорить. Нест рассказала о том, что сделали Багровый рассвет и другие синдикаты с мирами Чуссидо и прочих всадников, а также показала преступления против местного населения. Она попыталась убедить Бекетта и его людей передать им коаксий, чтобы у Империи и синдикатов не было возможности воспользоваться им. Её слова не смогли убедить Бекетта, но убедили контрабандиста Хана Соло. Вместе с всадниками и остальной командой Бекетта он разработал план по убийству Драйдена Воса, лидера Багрового рассвета. План заключался в том, чтобы Чуссидо и другие Облачные всадники передали свои шлемы жителям деревни, ставших приманками. Соло, подозревавший, что Бекетт предаст их, рассказал ему, что они собираются отдать поддельный коаксий Восу. Возмездие Восу thumb|left|200px|Чуссидо нападет на наёмника из Багрового рассвета. Соло и его союзники принесли настоящий коаксий на яхту Воса «Первый свет», в то время как Чуссидо и другие всадники сидели в засаде, используя местных жителей как двойников и пустые коаксиумные контейнеры в качестве приманки. Как и ожидалось, Бекетт предал своих компаньонов и сообщил Восу, что коаксий фальшивый. Это вынудило Драйдена отправить отряд своих наёмников во главе с Эймоном Греммом, чтобы захватить Облачных всадников и достать настоящее топливо. Наёмники Рассвета окружили замаскированных жителей деревни, но к своему удивлению обнаружили, что ящики с коаксием пусты. Всадники выпрыгнули из укрытий и напали. Чуссидо бросилась вперед и пнула одного из наёмников, который упал на землю. Затем она сбила другого наёмника прикладом своего бластера и нацелилась на него прежде, чем тот успел встать. Оставшихся наёмников быстро одолели, оставив Воса без поддержки. Соло и его союзники убили Драйдена и Бекетта, а затем вернули настоящий коаксий Нест, Чуссидо и другим Облачным всадникам, которые загрузили топливо на гравицикл. Затем Чуссидо и остальные сели на свой транспорт, дождавшись взлёта Нест, а после отправились на встречу с ондеронским повстанцем Со Геррерой, которому изначально и предназначался коаксий.Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории Эпоха Новой Республики thumb|right|250px|Чуссидо за несколько мгновений до смерти. После служения Облачным всадникам Чуссидо вступила в Гильдию охотников за головами. Примерно в 9 ПБЯ она находилась кантине, где Мандалорец получил награду от Грифа Карги. После того, как Мандалорец нарушил кодекс и спас Дитя, Чуссидо и другие охотники за головами на службе Карги получили сигнал и попытались вернуть ребёнка. Догнав Мандалорца, который направлялся на свой корабль, Чуссидо, как и прочие преследователи, открыла огонь по Мандалорцу, но была убита выстрелом из дезинтегратора. Внешность и черты характера Чуссидо — темноглазая родианка с жёлтой кожей. Она, как и другие всадники, была удивлена, когда Соло после смерти Бекетта и Воса вернулся с коаксиумом и передал его в распоряжение Энфис Нест. Вооружение и способности На Чуссидо была надета коричнево-красная куртка, серые брюки и обувь, а также коричневая накидка. Массивный головной убор родианки представляла собой переделанную под маску сумку. На шее она носила ожерелье из похожих на зубы предметов и была вооружена бластерной винтовкой. Чуссидо также наносила красно-белую боевую раскраску на лицо. Пытаясь вернуть Дитя в Гильдию охотников за головами, она использовала бластерный пистолет. За кулисами thumb|right|150px|Концепт-арт Чуссидо от Адама Брокбанка. Чуссидо впервые появилась в фильме 2018 года «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» и позже названа по имени в приложении «Star Wars: Card Trader». Идея всадника-родианца была поздним дополнением к фильму, и концептуальный художник Джейк Лант Дэвис нарисовал несколько первоначальных набросков Чуссидо, где он сосредоточился на том, чтобы сделать её непохоже на родианца Гридо. При разработке Дэвис черпал вдохновение из родианцев, появившихся Star Wars Battlefront . Концепт-арт костюма Чуссидо под названием «Enfys Gang Group Version 5A» был создан Адамом Брокбанком.Искусство «Звёздных войн». Истории: Хан Соло Последний вариант внешности, используемый в «Соло», имел некоторые скульптурные отличия от оригинала, а также боевую раскраску, чтобы ещё больше отличить персонажа от Гридо. Чуссидо также появилась в телесериале 2019 года «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец», что было подтверждено Джейком Лант Дэвисом. —Chussido's appearance in «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» Chapter 1 was confirmed by Jake Lunt Davies. Появления * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Подростковый роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Истории: Хан Соло, часть 6» * * Источники * * * * * * * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Истории: Хан Соло» * * «Байки с Вандора» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Облачные всадники Категория:Родианцы Категория:Женщины Категория:Умершие в 9 ПБЯ